narathumefandomcom-20200214-history
Days of Chaos
Here is the epilogue from the campaign i ran between 2015 and 2017. This page needs a lot of work. In the end you brought great change to the world. For better or worse it is never going to be be the same and your actions may have unforeseen echos for millennia. The journey was tough, Hard fought and full of sacrifices. Friends were made and friends were mourned, enemies became allies, bonds were broken and wisdom was challenged. In the final hours the air was thick with anticipation The mood was was calm and bleak as 8 people traveled to the end of the earth for a desperate attempt at restoration and redemption. Aledrun and Poji party from the start, kin to dragons and kin to goblins the most unlikely pair both strong armed and resilient but ultimately kind hearted. Tarhun changing his identity like he changes his clothes and a mind for war. Dane a sarcastic smart ass of a dwarf. Korvantos The unlikely combination of a devout religious figure and an underhanded schemer. Drogo, once an insatiable force of Sex and death but transformed into a meat puppet. Trivald, Ancient and wise. and finally Nauthiz, surrounded by death and never phased by it. The chill high altitude wind cut through anxious flesh, The ominous words "This is likely our last day on this earth" in Nauthiz' voice were the only words spoken for hours rattling their way through even the most callous hearts. They brought the mind to dark places, memories of lives lost in vain, Hundreds killed for the wrong reasons and among them Friends and associates. Thoughts of Zing Fei, direct in speaking and unrelenting in combat, there from the beginning with only a couple days for wounds of his death to heal. Varkorim, renowned in the world of Gladiatorial combat, taken in the night later found to have been converted to an undead slave. Agumul the Goliath with what turned out to be a doomed attempt to find out about his family, Slain at the behest of Gendji by the hand of Aledrun. Nailo, perhaps not liked but once a powerful ally, Flesh bubbled and burned by green dragon's poison. Thoughts also drift to those who left for other reasons, Lavaneth the drug addict Druid, Faust the power hungry user, Koros always thirsting for knowledge, Valentino prideful and pompous and Cervantez the Sailor run a ground and the many others met along the way. Briefly wondering where they ended up, if they fared better or worse amidst the chaos. As "the Haunting" flying ship approached what would be its final destination minds where steeled for the tasked ahead. A small smoking mountain of black rock where nothing grows. Housing the first dragon, a creature of fire and stone Knowing that every step and action made from this point on would be the defining moments of your lives. As much awe as there was upon seeing the sheer power and size of this creature awaken, it was nothing compared to what was to come. A plan failed and a small portal was ripped wide for every false god to forcibly enter the Prime material. The Primal forced to risk all of existence and intervene. The three other guardians brought forth to fulfill their purpose wile beneath their feet a different battle raged, one of champions with the same steaks and the same sides, each empowered by their respective gods. The world at steak, neither side was holding back, friend and foe where killed by the other. Drogo's host was Broken and Body was split by the human and the dwarf Ahmed and Torro. Aledrun, attacked from all sides and downed, and in an act of rage his throat was slit by the Elf Durron. Korvantos' Second life was reclaimed by the god Tempest. In a moment of ultimate self sacrifice interrupted: Tarhun was grounded and destroyed by the nature goddess Silvanus. Finally Trivald and Nauthiz sitting at the side of the mortally wounded Thumenneus as surrounding destruction engulfs them. Poji and Dane Narrowly escaping to relative safety. As what remained of the once mighty pantheon fled to the four winds. When Dane and Poji returned to Battleground what they found was surreal. The primal gods has since vanished and the footsteps of the massive guardians where distant, Magmus remained watching over the flayed portal but the distance between them was filled with Massive fonts of magic that stretch into the sky, Holes in time and reality, Swaths of ice, crystals and lava. There were no signs of life and not even anything left to morn but violent environmental hazards. What else could they do but leave. Attempting to return home to morn and drink away the pains of loss, the horror scene they came to was not all together a surprise, after all Konkili was present at the battle of Gods and guardians. Undead and alien aberrations roam the streets of what was once your home bodies of strangers, acquaintances and one lover Decorate every corner of the city from what they can see. Why stick around, Kinross had fallen to ruin and will never be a home to you anymore. In the weeks and months to come, stories emerge of the earth giantess, Din, massive in proportion with her body covered in spirals and Moss. The water Dragon, Taklhan, serpentine and miles long, flying yet her body wingless. The Blizzard Giant Thënn, Pale as the clouds that he crests. Magmus, Molten and smoking, rain of ash and cinders follow his flight. All of them seen in various parts of the world stalking, prowling, hunting. Occasionally the guardians find what their looking for and the ensuing destruction consumes entire cities. The stories bring back vivid imagery of the that fateful day when the false gods lost their iron grip on the world. However Once the shock of those events started to wear off in the days that followed: memories of the primal gods became haunting, You where more concerned with staying alive that catching a good look at them but now their aspect rips through your mind like a migraine keeping you up at night and appearing every time you close your eyes. You see... Mortals were not meant to comprehend the Infinity of true divinity. Those that hold onto the memories of what they saw strain their mind to the breaking point where psychosis Emerges hallucinations, paranoia and delusions are irreversibly present for the rest of days. The minds of the more fortunate, to cope with what they saw purge all visual memory of that day. Retreating to his native Dwarven city Dane drinks away his sorrow for a time before picking up the pieces and starting a new life since the old one is hopelessly irreparable. Poji, endlessly restless throws himself at the the tide of Undead that destroyed his home until the death consumes him too. Across the world in undiscovered lands Korvantos wakes up, in his last moments a plea to his god for one more chance at life was made. Looking around making sure this is no afterlife, Korvantos knew his plea was answered. But where to go from here? After The guardians fade back into the earth from where they emerged, the following decades darken. Tensions fill all civilizations as they try to cope with strange phenomenons that defy explanation and silent gods. War becomes ever present, Magic fades, The seasons meld into what seems like an endless fall from the shrinking sun. The stars of the night sky Burn and smolder. More and more infants are stillborn. Farms produce pitiful amounts of food. These are the horrors that await you if you live long enough. With what you know you can be a light in a dark world.